Abbie's Story
by dixiegurl
Summary: Go back to the time of Dial l for Loser, before Abby and Hadley have their big fight on the Daily Grind. See Abbie's side of the story, and experience her life as a star. Go to wild parties, deal with rejection, and heatbreak, and even a thrilling past!
1. Chapter 1

Abbie Boyd woke up in the morning to her maid's voice chirping through the intercom by her bed.

"Miss Boyd, this is your wake up call." The woman's rolling Spanish voice came through the iPod sized speakers.

"Thanks Isis." Abbie pressed her French manicured finger against the tiny white button, and flopped her head back into her custom made goose down pillow.

She slid off her pink satin eye mask, and gently rubbed her tired eyes. Last night had been quite a party and Abbie wished she could just go back and live in that moment, when she didn't have to worry about scripts to memorize, or tutor sessions to endure, or jealous Hollywood starlets and angry boyfriends. She could just dance the night away, over and over again. Her stilettos wearing thin, and her slinky red dress just barely there.

She would shake her head to the rhythm of the music, her new long blonde Blake Lively cut hair flouncing in her face, and sticking to her lipgloss. She would lose herself in the music, and let her body move, until the final song was over.

Abbie shook her head. She rubbed her eyes again, feeling her mascara that she'd forgotten to take off last night.

She tousled her loose hair, that even after a crazy night club party, and a night of sleep, still looked perfect.

She pushed herself off the bed, and swung her legs onto the white sheepskin rugs below her. She padded over to her vanity mirror, and clapped twice, causing the round bulbs around the mirror to light up.

She ran a brush through her hair, and slid her finger across her teeth, checking for food. When there was none, she loped down the hallway to the bathroom of her big Beverly Hills home. As she stepped into the shower and let the flower and plant essence infused water soothe her, she snapped back into attention.

She was Abby Boyd! Hollywood sensation! Teen Dream Starlet AND fashion icon! She could do anything! But ANYTHING would have to wait for tomorrow, because today, she had to run lines for Rupert Mann's new film Dial L for Loser.

But wait, she was forgetting something…. Oh. Ohhhh….. oh yeah. That was it.

She'd be co-starring with Hadley Durk.

Whoops, forgot about that.


	2. Chapter 2

As Abbie wrapped her long, wet hair in a fluffy "Abbie Boyd" embossed towel, her heart started to rev up faster than the time before she had her first kiss.

Hadley Durk. She was in a movie with Hadley Durk. The girl who's boyfriend had cheated on her WITH ABBIE. The very same.

Oh God.

"Ugh! This is sucktacular." She scowled at her reflection in the mirror, and twisted her wet extentions on top of her head, holding them in place with a clip.

She rubbed a rose water steamed towel on her face from the hot rack, and exhaled away all her stress.

Suddenly, the door flew open. The curtain of steam from the shower that hung around her body like a cashmere blanket instantly evaporated from the gust of cold air that flew in from the doorway.

"AH!" she screamed. The first thing she saw was the pleats of an ugly navy blue maid's uniform.

"Ilana??!! What are you doing??" Abbie quickly wrapped herself up in a bathrobe.

"Oh dearest me! I'm so sorry Miss Boyd!!"

The maid dropped the bundle of towels and toilet paper rolls she was carrying on the floor, and they rolled across the marble floor.

"WHAT are you DOING in here?!?" Abbie screeched.

"I'm so terribly sorry ma'am." Ilana stuttered, her darkly lined lips stumbling over themselves in an attempt to come up with an excuse that wouldn't get her fired.

"I was coming to deliver fresh towels and toilet paper, like Mrs. Contessa requested." She explained.

"CONTESSA?! Ugh, figures." Abbie rolled her eyes.

Ilana just stood there in the doorway like a stuffed scarecrow.

"Well, what are you waiting for??! GO! Out, out!" Abbie snapped, and Ilana rushed to follow her orders.

Abbie huffed, and pulled out her hair brush.

"ICK!" she squealed as she pulled a clump of mousy brown hair off of her hairbrush.

"Contessa, again." She thought.

"Ugh, that is positively nast-icky." She snapped her fingers once. After she finished blowing drying her hair, she threw open the door and ran all the way to the kitchen.

Contessa Elenor van Lorringson was her father's 6th wife. But not the last.

It seemed as though everytime her father went away on "business" to Vegas, he brought back a new wife with him. That's why Abbie preferred to spend most of her time in her private loft in Los Angeles with her hot boyfriend Conner Foley. But, when her father insisted on "family time" she would jett off to Colorado, or Japan, or wherever he was at the moment, and spend a day or two with him and his new bride.

And about once a year, she would join him in his home in Beverely Hills.

And that was where she was today. As she marched along the sky-light corridor, she tried to think of what she would say as soon as she saw her step-mother's brown-from-a-box head.

She paused to contemplate, next to a big glass bowl of flowers placed carefully on the marble tables lining the hallway.

She plucked one from the bowl, and snapped off the stem. She chewed thoughtfully on the rubbery green end of it, until she worked up the nerve to approach Contessa, who was in the next room.

She took a deep breath, releasing a mint scented sigh into the overly room-spray scented hall. Then, she strategically placed one lavender-slippered foot in front of the other, and padded down the rest of the corridor. She reached the yellow French doors, and threw them wide open with a burst of adrenaline.

"CONTESSAAAAA!" she screeched.

"Don't yell, dear." Contessa sat in the sun-drenched kitchen sipping a cup of chamomile tea, while reading old issues of fashion magazines. She was the editor for Vouge in New York, and was working on an issue all about bringing back old trends.

"Contessa?! WHAT is your problem??" Abbie snapped once, and folded her arms across her chest."

"I don't understand, Abbie. What are you talking about?" Contessa furrowed her rat-sized eyebrows and scrunched up her dry, scaly forehead.

Abbie couldn't understand why someone with so much money, such as Contessa, could have such revolting looks. Especially since she was the editor of Vouge. Abbie had half a mind to offer to give her a makeover, if she wasn't so mad at her.

Contessa smoothed down her light blue silk beaded Chanel tie-front cardigan, and tugged on her lace embellished tank top. At least she had fashion sense.

"Contessa, you know that every day between 4 and 5 o clock is Abbie Time! "

Abbie Time was the only time of day when Abbie didn't have a movie shoot or a modeling spread to do, and all of her directors knew that if they wanted to cast her in something, they couldn't expect her to show up to rehearsal between 4 and 5.

"Yes darling, I understand that. Your point is?" Contessa asked.

"UGH! My point IS, why would you send Ilana in with towels when you KNOW I was having my bath?!" Abbie stomped her foot, emitting a pouf of vanilla-scented foot powder.

"Abbie Dearest, I thought you could use some fresh ones! Honestly honey…." Contessa sniffed the air, "YOUR "Abbie" towel is starting to smell a little moldy." She crinkled her button nose, the only decent part of her face. Then, she waved away the stench like it was a noxious gas.

"WELL! YOU'RE one to talk! Do you seriously think Clinique Happy is IN?! It's disgust-arific." Abbie twirled an extension around her finger that had escaped from her Scuncii Jaw Clip, and smirked.

Contessa's face instantly hardened. She pushed her chair back from the table and stood up.

"And seriously, whats with the hot pink lipstick? Hot? I think NOT!"

Contessa started walking towards Abbie, her jaw tightening with every step she took.

"AND honestly, I think eyeliner is supposed to LINE your EYES. Not UNDERLINE them. It only adds to the sag-bags from sleep-depravation. "

"ENOUGH!!!!!!" Contessa screamed, instantly putting a stop to Abbie's comments.

Abbie stood, frozen to the spot in shock.

Contessa slowly lifted a finger, and pointed to the doors, "OUT." She growled.

Abbie quickly hurried to do just that.


End file.
